


coffee

by fantasticfours



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, New Talent Showcase (2017), Not-Quite Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours
Summary: After the training simulation, Duke and Jason sit down and talk. It ends with them maybe not as friends, or brothers - but it showed them that they would get there eventually.





	coffee

After the training simulation, Duke and Jason went out for coffee.

It was strange; when Duke had imagined what he thought Jason Todd – _Red Hood_ – would be like, he had imagined a lot more… death and violence. Not to say that there wasn’t death and violence, but there were also helpful tips and “No matter what you feel or think… you’re _never_ alone”, and now… coffee.

It was… well, it was awkward. They might have “bonded”, or whatever, during the simulation – but outside of that, they’d barely met. They were acquaintances at best, though someone out there would probably see them and call them _brothers_.

Yeah… Duke didn’t think they were _quite_ there yet.

Saying it was awkward didn’t necessarily mean that it was _bad_ , though. Jason gave him some genuinely good advice, _and_ paid for his drink, so… bonus.

As Duke sipped at his coffee, something came to him.

“While we were training, you said he was my boss – or the target of my daddy issues – because of the bat on my chest…” He had a smile on his face as he waited for Jason to realise what was wrong with that sentence. He smirked when he just looked mildly confused.

“ _You_ have a bat on your chest?” He elaborated, causing Jason to glare at him.

“The _bat_ is _ironic_. You haven’t seen it in action.”

Duke raises an eyebrow. “Action?”

“It electrocutes people. See, _ironic_. Bruce fucking hates it.”

“You’re not selling me on the _daddy issues_ thing.”

“And _you’re_ making me wonder about whether or not you’re the bat I hate the least or the most.” He’s still glaring, and Duke might be a _bit_ intimidated, but he laughs anyway.

“If I’m the one you hate the least, does that mean you won’t shoot me?”

“…Undecided.”

Neither Duke nor Jason are ready to talk about themselves personally yet. Jason, at least, finds that talking – _gushing_ – about his teammates and friends is infinitely easier.

Duke listens in fascination – he’s never met Arsenal, or Starfire, or Artemis or Bizarro – until Jason seems to come to an end and he laughs.

“With the way you’re talking about them, I’m half expecting you to take out your wallet to show me a picture.”

Jason suddenly refuses to meet Duke’s eyes.

“Oh my god. You _actually_ keep photos of them in your wallet.”

With a sigh, Jason takes it out of his pocket, and points to each. “That’s Roy, that’s Kori, this one’s Artemis – _please_ don’t tell her I have these in here – that one’s Bizarro, and this is Kyle.”

“Wow.”

Then Jason closes his wallet again and starts drinking his coffee. A minute later, he looks at the clock.

“Shit,” he swears. “Sorry, Thomas, but I’ve gotta go. I was meant to meet Roy ten minutes ago.”

“Is that gonna be a problem?”

“He’ll probably be even later than me, but I like to get there early. It gives me the rights to complain at him.”

Duke nods slowly. “Well then, see you later, I guess.”

Jason nods back, before smiling. Before Duke can stop him he leans over the table and ruffles his hair, before running out.

All in all, it was fun. Maybe they weren’t quite _friends_ , yet, or _brothers_ – but if today had shown them anything, it was that they would get there eventually.

Even though Jason had paid, Duke made sure to leave a tip for the waitress before leaving. He walks out with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I love them and I love this issue!!!!
> 
> my [main tumblr acc](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/) and my [batfam sideblog](http://bisexual-jason-todds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
